The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for the production of electromagnetic fields and for interrupting and controlling such fields, and to the production of such fields for propelling an object.
It is known to use electromagnetic fields for the purpose of propelling an object as shown in Japanese patent document JP-A-58 32976 and French patent documents FR-A-1,586,195 and FR-A-2,036,646. However these teach only making use of conventional methods of electromagnetic radiation such as those normally used in radio transmissions. In addition, the Japanese patent document concerns the impingement upon and the reflection from solid surfaces of conventional electromagnetic photon radiation as a means of gaining propelling force on an object.
These prior art patent documents are incorporated herein by reference and all show the use of well known electromagnetic radiation principles of radio, radar, and television in which the only electromagnetic energy that is emitted is in the form of large numbers of photons that radiate outwardly from their source electrons as individually propagating energy packets. Although the Japanese patent document describes the production of strong magnetic fields, there is no teaching of how such magnetic fields are propelled away from the vehicle in which they are generated, and therefore there is no propelling force generated from the vehicle. The only electromagnetic energy that propagates away from the vehicle exists in the form of photons which irradiate into space by spraying from a wave guide against the concave surface of a parabolic member from which they are reflected to pass through pulsing high-frequency magnetic fields. Alternatively, photons are generated when free electrons in conductors are caused to be either accelerated or decelerated in the process of producing strong magnetic field pulses.
Both of the French patent documents show generation of strong magnetic fields, but do not demonstrate any method or means by which such fields are separated from their generators or propagated through space. There is therefore no propelling force produced by the electromagnetic fields. The only electromagnetic energy that departs from the vicinity from either of the French devices exists in the form of photons that are radiated into space, the photons being generated in the acceleration or deceleration of free electrons used to produce the electromagnetic field pulses of the inventions.
The theory and use of electromagnetic energy is also shown in the following publications: Static and Dynamic Electricity, by W. R. Smythe, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., New York, New York, 1950, pages 447 and 448; Megagauss Fields, by J. G. Linhart, Physics Today, February 1966, pages 37-42; Introduction to Modern Physics, by Richtmyer and Kennard, 4th Edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., New York, New York, 1947, pages 58-61 and 146-149; Principles of Electricity and Electromagnetism, by G. P. Harnwell, 2nd Edition, McGraw-Hill Book Company, Inc., New York, New York, 1949, pages 572-579; Electromagnetic Fields, Energy and Forces, by Fano, Cheu and Adler John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, New York, pages 421-425; The Feynman Lectures on Physics, by Feynman, Leighton & Sands, Addison-Wesley Publishing Co, New York, N.Y., pages 17-5 to 17-6, 27-9 to 27-11, 34-10 to 34-11. The theory of magnetic relaxation cooling is described in the McGraw-Hill Encyclopedia of Science and Technology, McGraw-Hill Book Co. Inc., New York, New York, 1977 Volume 8, pages 44-45. These publications are also incorporated herein by reference.